


c'est cool ! mercredi ? 13h ?

by k8michelle



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8michelle/pseuds/k8michelle
Summary: eliott was looking forward to painting the mural with lucas.





	c'est cool ! mercredi ? 13h ?

imagine eliott waking up, excited to start his day and paint the mural with lucas that afternoon. he looks at his closet wondering what to wear to school, smiling when he sees in the corner of his eye the raccoon drawings on his wall that lucas had admired weeks before, glancing at the mirror to fix that stubborn piece of hair that keeps getting in his eye before turning to leave.

 

imagine him at the door about to twist the knob when his phone vibrates in his pocket. he stops and reads the text from lucille, asking where he is, reminding him to take his medication and saying that she misses him.

 

imagine eliott taking a step back into his apartment, dropping his phone and bag on the floor as he gets hits by the sudden onslaught of doubts and fears that he managed to keep at bay the past couple of days.

 

imagine him getting back to bed, negative thoughts swirling in his brain, rendering him unable to move.

 

imagine eliott closing his eyes as images of the boy with the bright smile slowly fades as darkness overtakes him once again.


End file.
